Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) devices are basic building elements in integrated circuits. An existing MOS device typically has a gate electrode formed of polysilicon doped with p-type or n-type impurities, using doping operations such as ion implantation or thermal diffusion. The work function of the gate electrode may be adjusted to the band-edge of silicon. For an n-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (NMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the conduction band of silicon. For a P-type Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (PMOS) device, the work function may be adjusted to close to the valence band of silicon. Adjusting the work function of the polysilicon gate electrode can be achieved by selecting appropriate impurities.
MOS devices with polysilicon gate electrodes exhibit carrier depletion effect, which is also known as a poly depletion effect. The poly depletion effect occurs when the applied electrical fields sweep away carriers from gate regions close to gate dielectrics, forming depletion layers. In an n-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile donor sites, wherein in a p-doped polysilicon layer, the depletion layer includes ionized non-mobile acceptor sites. The depletion effect results in an increase in the effective gate dielectric thickness, making it more difficult for an inversion layer to be created at the surface of the semiconductor.
The poly depletion problem may be solved by forming metal gate electrodes, wherein the metallic gates used in NMOS devices and PMOS devices may also have band-edge work functions. Accordingly, the resulting metal gates include a plurality of layers to meet the requirements of the NMOS devices and PMOS devices.
The formation of metal gates typically involves depositing metal layers and then performing Chemical Mechanical Polish (CMP) to remove excess portions of the metal layers. The remaining portions of the metal layers form metal gates. The metal gates are then recessed. The metal gates may include tungsten. However, tungsten does not have good adhesion to underlying layers. Accordingly, a tungsten nucleation layer is formed, followed by the deposition of an additional tungsten layer. The tungsten nucleation layer has improved adhesion to its underlying layer. The resistivity of the tungsten nucleation layer, however, is much higher than the overlying deposited tungsten. Accordingly, when the MOS devices are scaled down, and the widths of the metal gates are very small, the resistivity of the tungsten nucleation layer significantly impacts the performance of the resulting transistor.